Mohammed Is Cut Off
Log Title: Mohammed Is Cut Off Characters: General Alawi, Sheikh Mohammed, Sheikh Saud Location: Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia Date: October 15, 2012 Players: Bzero (Sheikh Mohammed), Spikewitwicky (General Alawi, Sheikh Saud) TP: Trucial Abysmia TP Summary: Sheikh Saud tries to cut off his son's funding. Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:Trucial Abysmia TP As logged by Sheikh Mohammed - Monday, October 15, 2012, 10:43 PM Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia :Trucial Abysmia, officially known as the Kingdom of Trucial Abysmia, is a state in Western Asia, located in the the southeast of the Arabian Peninsula in Western Asia in the east of the Persian Gulf, sharing a border with Oman to the south, and sea borders with United Arab Emirates to the west and Benzheen to the east. :The emirate of Trucial Abysmia covers an area of 1,700 square km. The capital city and home of most residents is also called Trucial Abysmia. The city has a population of 263,217 as of 2008. The city has two main sections, Old Trucial Abysmia and Nakheel, on either side of a creek. It is served by the Trucial Abysmia International Airport. Apart from the northern part where the city of Trucial Abysmia is situated, it also has one large enclave in the South near Hatta, and a few small islands on the Persian Gulf. :Trucial Abysmia has larges oil reserves and is a large oil exporter. Oil accounts for more than 90 of exports and nearly 75 of government revenues, facilitating the creation of a welfare state although the share of the non-oil economy is growing recently. It has also large natural gas reserves. Sheikh Saud has decided to tag along on a ride. This ride... Sheikh Mohammed sent some of his servants to retrieve more of his things from the palace to be delivered to his new high-rise apartment. After giving one of his handlers quite the scare, Sheikh Saud has insisted on delivering the package himself, unbeknownst to Sheikh Mohammed. He waits outside Sheikh Mohammed's door...and knocks. A bodyguard/butler looks through the security camera, eyes widening as he recognizes the Emir. Sheikh Saud looks at the camera (funny - he really knows a lot about camera placements!) and frowns, giving a 'hurry up' gesture. By reflex, without thinking, the bodyguard opens the door. After all, it's the king! Sheikh Saud nods quietly and proceeds to walk toward where Sheikh Mohammed is residing. Sheikh Saud doesn't say anything. His package, a handful of expensive linens in tow. Sheikh Mohammed is informed that his dad his heading up. He curses his bodyguards and their misplaced loyalty, and puts on a robe and a scowl while he waits for his father's arrival. Sheikh Saud walks toward Sheikh Mohammed, eyes flashing in anger. He shoves his son's expensive linens at him and makes a move to grab the Sheikh's arm. Sheikh Saud opens his hand and SLAPS his son's face. Three times! "You selfish, arrogant, spoiled brat!" Sheikh Saud lets go of his son and scowls. "Your mother has begged me against humiliating you... something I KNOW you're incapable of handling. But now, I'm inclined to let you run, so you can experience humiliation on a grand scale. Maybe that is the only way you can learn humility!" He points to his son, his face still shaking in anger. "I know EVERY one of your weaknesses, and I will NOT be afraid to expose them unless you come to your senses!" He then spits out "It's time you realize your insolence has consequences!" Sheikh Mohammed gasps and sputters at the unexpected attack. Earlier in the day, Sheikh Saud had a conference with General Alawi, requesting him to back off from tutoring Sheikh Mohammed. But Alawi was able to gently persuade against such an action, citing the need to educate the young prince and prepare him in case god forbid, an accident were to befall Sheikh Saud. In short... his 'country first' speech was a success, though Alawi privately has planned on keeping more of a low profile. Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "The whole world knows of your weakness, Father." Sheikh Saud says, "Run your campaign. Find allies. TRY to stomach being in a 120-degree mosque surrounded by what you call 'peasants.' And try to even attempt at debating Professor Assan on a stage in front of hundreds of fellow professors!" Mohammed says, "You've given up your manhood and let Mother rule the kingdom on your stead. I have passion and righteousness on my side." Sheikh Saud frowns and yells, face getting redder. "YOU WILL CEASE THIS RIDICULOUSNESS NOW!" Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "You did this, Father. You turned our kingdom over to the rabble. You wanted to give up your throne -- well, fine. I'm making it happen." Sheikh Saud tries to calm himself down. "Try doing this without your family's wealth." Sheikh Mohammed smirks. "You're going to cut me off? I'm already arranging my own financial backers. I'm not some kid you can control by threatening to cut off my allowance, father." Sheikh Saud says, "Your mother...is an invaluable, intelligent resource. But I have final say." He nods at Sheikh Mohammed. He then smirks. "Oh yes... see how far you can get. Remember... I have the power of the government on my side. You've seen how I can monitor threatening dissenters. I will make sure any funds are blocked."" Sheikh Saud is assuming the funding would come from an internal source. Sheikh Mohammed is assuming wrong. =) Sheikh Saud gently readjusts his pressed military garb and puts on his headgear. Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "Mother keeps your manhood in a jar, obviously. Make your threats, Dad. The more you interfere, the more you demonstrate to me, and the world, that your claims of 'democracy' are a sham." Sheikh Saud turns around to leave. "Very well - from now on... if you choose to disrespect me and your mother the way you are... you've forced me to treat you as a candidate...and not a son." He nods to Sheikh Mohammed. "From this moment on, consider yourself cut off. And if I were you, I'd study Assan's tapes and learn what a CIVILIZED opponent does to handle himself!" Later Sheikh Mohammed paces and sulks in his apartments, mulling on his father's words. General Alawi walks in, Sheikh Mohammed's handlers are already expecting him. In Alawi's arms rest some rather unappealing...commoner clothes he picked up from some local vendors. They look very humble. He deposits them on Sheikh Mohammed's bed. "For you, your highness." General Alawi looks at Sheikh Mohammed. "Good afternoon, your highness. Today, I want you to visit..." He hands Sheikh Mohammed a note containing the address and names of 3 clerics. "These clerics." Alawi says frankly "You may have shown some arrogance with Cobra Commander, but I assure you - these clerics - you only get one shot - one meeting with these figures. And if you want to come off as someone who is having a major spiritual crisis, you'd be well advised to display far more humbleness than you did Cobra Commander." He adds "If you're able to convince these clerics you are sincere... I'm confident they will persuade others to back you in your... spiritual journey to the throne." Sheikh Mohammed nods, donning the commoner clothes without argument. General Alawi nods respectfully to Sheikh Mohammed. "I would join you... but your father is growing suspicious. Are you OK handling this on your own? In the meantime, I will be monitoring Assan's whereabouts... and see where HIS donors are coming from." Sheikh Mohammed nods. "Yes," he says, practicing humility already. "I need to show them I am on their side." General Alawi bows to Sheikh Mohammed. "I have every confidence in your abilities, young prince." Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "Thank you."